Can She Still Love Him?
by demogirl60
Summary: Eomer find a wounded woman on his lands. It turns out it is the woman he loves and the one he let walk out of his life some time ago. Could she ever forgive him while in her current situation?


Disclaimer: Yet another story. Lord of the Rings. As I've said before, nothing belongs to me except the obvious original characters. The rest belongs to the genius mind of Tolkien. No money will ever be made from these writings. Just my warped imagination at work yet again, besides, I don't have anything, so you wouldn't get a dime. Enjoy the story.

Eomer and his horse lords were making the daily rounds across the Ridamark when a cloud of smoke caught his eye. Just as the smoke caught his attention, a scout he had sent out came running toward him.

"My Lord Eomer, there seems to have been an ambush over the hill."

Eomer had a bad feeling about this, but he couldn't let these things happen on his lands. Urging his horse forward, he galloped toward the cloud of smoke. As the horsemen topped the hill, Eomer was shocked at what he had seen. He took three men with his and ordered the rest to stay on the hill to keep watch.

Dismounting, Eomer handed his reins to the man next to him and squinted his eyes against the smoke. The armor that the men were wearing was that of Gondor. After waving his hand in front of his face to clear his eyes, a covered wagon came into view. Gondor still. A bright blue color came to view out of the corner of his eye. Pealing off his helmet he tilted is head as if that would give him a better view. He knew this person. Kneeling down he removed a piece of wood that covered a good portion of the person's body. In doing so he heard a painful groan. His breath caught in his chest when the face appeared. Aurora. She had an arrow in the upper left part of her shoulder and a deep gash on her right cheek that was still bleeding. But she was unconscious.

"Bring me my horse!" Eomer yelled at the top of his lungs. Carefully, putting his arm under her neck and the other around her waste and raised her off the ground trying to cause her as little pain as possible. He swore he would find out who did this and make them pay. He glanced over his shoulder and his horse still had not been brought to him. "Bring me my horse dammit!" His angry voice brought the attention to his riders and one of them brought his horse as quickly as possible. While still, holding onto Aurora Eomer mounted his horse and cradled Aurora to make her as comfortable as possible. He turned to his men, "We've got to get back to Edoras as quick as possible."

The horsemen were met at the gate by hoards of people. Eomer continued to ride up to the Great Hall.

"I have an injured woman!" Eomer shouted. King Theoden came out of the Hall on the run along with the best healers Rohan had. Eomer dismounted after they had taken Aurora. "She has an arrow in her shoulder and a cut on her cheek." Eomer sounded so desperate. Why had this happened? His Aurora. He hadn't called her that in a long time. "Please help her." Eomer followed them into a room where they laid her on a bed of pelts and furs. One of the healers met him before he could reach her at the bed.

"Eomer please, let us help her." He put a hand on Eomer's shoulder and directed him to the door.

"Let me know immediately"

"You'll be the first to know." The healer cut Eomer off and shut the door.

Eomer stood outside the door as the recent events poured through his mind. Finding Aurora wounded and bleeding under the board and left his gut feeling like he had been slugged. That is not how he wanted to remember her. His thoughts left the previous and wandered to more pleasent ones. She was the most beautiful woman he would ever know. To this day even. Her blonde hair flew down her back. Her bold colors of Gondor made her stand out like a sore thumb along with the fire, she had inside. Her beautiful cream-colored skin, and her full lips . . .

"Eomer!"

King Theoden's harsh voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Yes my Lord?"

"The Roherium is needed to finish the patrol. We need to find out if Edoras is in danger." Eomer nodded, and left the great Hall.

All Aurora could remember was getting ambushed. It happened so fast, that there was nothing anyone could do about it. She remembered the wagon getting turned over and she going with it. She should have stayed in, but the arrow had been intended to kill her but it didn't. That's all she remembered before passing out.

When Aurora's eye's opened her eyes, her surroundings weren't familiar. She' wasn't in Minas Tirith. That was certainly clear. The only thing she knew that was true was the pain she was in. Her left shoulder burned with pain from the arrow wound. Her right cheek felt awful. She couldn't even smile. As if she would want to. She used her right hand to prop herself up and take in more of her surroundings. The room seemed to be rustic. She had found herself laying on furs piled up.

Aurora scooted herself to the edge of the furs and put her feet to the floor. It hurt like hell to push herself to her feet, but she wasn't staying in bed. Her attire was nothing to be desired. Also, her blue dress was missing. She was in a white dress that went all the way to the floor and her hair that fell down to the middle of her back was a mess. Looking around she found the door. Forgetting that she couldn't use her left arm, she reached for the latch. Big mistake.

"Ow, dammit!" Aurora swore aloud. Tears brimmed her eyes as she lifted her right hand and opened the latch. Poking her head out and looking both ways down a hallway, she decided to go left. Maybe she could find something useful.

After walking down the hallway for a little way, she figured out her whole body hurt. Trying not to think about the pain, she looked up and realized she was in a great hall. And there were four pairs of eyes staring at her. They were in brown cloaks and looked like they were probably healers of some sort. Aurora stood there froze, because she was standing in front of a bunch of men she didn't know, and she was in basically her bedclothes.

"Miss. You shouldn't be out of bed." One of the healers stepped toward her and reached a hand toward her.

Aurora stepped back, "Don't touch me."

The healer was quicker than she and reached for her right hand and clasped on. "You need to be back in bed." He turned her and started in the direction of her room.

"Get your hands of me right now!" The healer and pulled hard enough to jar her left shoulder, and pain shot through her and she fell against the healer. "You are hurting me! Let go!"

"I'm sorry but you need to be in your room resting." He pulled harder.

"You are hurting my shoulder!" Aurora would have punched him in the nose but she couldn't lift her left arm. By this time the healer had hold of her around the waste and was half dragging a kicking screaming Aurora down to the hallway. The only thing that saved her from passing out from the pain was, an all too familiar voice.

"Let go of her at once!" A voice boomed through the great hall.

The healer stared wide eyed at Eomer standing at the double doors. He released her and let her slide to the floor. The healer bowed his head as Eomer ran to Aurora's side. "My Lord, she's Gondorian. It wouldn't do the people good to know she's here. She tried to escape."

"She is not a prisoner. She is not to be treated like one." Eomer looked up from the floor next to Aurora, "If you don't get out of my sight, you'll be the one that has to worry about healing." The healer stared at Eomer with hard eyes and then walked away.

Eomer turned his attention back to Aurora who was staring at him with huge brown eyes as if she couldn't believe who he was. "Did he hurt you?"

Aurora shook her head briskly, "No." Eomer held out his hand she he could help her up.

Hesitating, Aurora held out her hand and Eomer grabbed her hand. But before pulling her up, he wrapped his other arm around her waste and raised her. Her brown eyes met his and all the feelings came swimming back to him. The feel of her body against his didn't help matters any. Aurora had the exact feelings Eomer was having. She could not believe she was at Edoras.

"Thank... thank you." Well, he still made her stutter.

"Let me get you back to-"

"No, I'm not going back to bed. I want fresh air."

Same old stubborn Aurora. "All right. Why don't we get you something to eat first?"

"I would like that." Aurora glanced down at her clothes and looked back at Eomer, "I need some different clothes first."

"I can round something up."

Eomer found a dress that had belonged to Eowyn, his sister. "It isn't your usual bright color but I think it'll do."

Aurora finished changing her clothes and met Eomer in the dining hall. The smell of food made her stomach growl. Reaching for a loaf of bread she tore off a piece and began chewing on it.

"How did I end up here?" Aurora raised her eyebrows at Eomer.

"I was out on patrol with my men and we found where you had been ambushed. I brought you back here. No one else made it." Aurora sat silently while she finished her bread.

"I'm sorry." Eomer watched Aurora's eyes fill with tears. Even with the good sized gash on her cheek, he still thought she was beautiful. Eowyn had braided her hair and it showed off the smooth skin of her neck. Eomer couldn't believe himself. After what happened to her, he was thinking of her in . . . other ways. She needed time to heal. "I will send a rider to Gondor with a message of your troubles." Eomer watched Aurora's eyes avert from his and go to a banner hanging on the wall.

"I'm sure that would be best." Her voice was soft and without emotion.

"Your family would want to know that you are safe." Eomer nodded toward the ring on her left finger. "Your husband as well."

Aurora dropped her hands to her lap almost embarrassed Eomer had seen the ring. Her eyes snapped back around and met his with anger, "I am not yet married."

"I apologize. I spoke out of turn."

Aurora said noting but continued to watch Eomer. "I would rather you would have spoke out of turn when my father came for me the first time."

Eomer was hoping that subject would not have been brought up so soon. "I still have regrets to this day, what happened."

"You broke my heart Eomer." Aurora stated firmly.

"Like I said, I regret letting you walk out of my life and for the fact that I didn't get to explain."

"We've got time." Aurora straightened and then winced when she moved her shoulder. "Explain."

"Your father said that it would do you no good to be married to man of Rohan. And that he had promised you to another."

"That's bull. He told me that you didn't want to marry me because I'm Gondorian and your duty to Rohan came first."

"That for a fact is not true and you know that. But whatever you choose to believe. Your father had chosen someone for you. I wasn't coming between that. I couldn't. He wouldn't have allowed it."

"I would have chosen you over everyone else. My father made me believe that you had a change of heart."

"It was your duty to marry someone of higher ranking for the better."

"Screw duty, but I have always loved you!" Aurora shoved herself to her feet and immediately regretted it. She swallowed the pain and continued to glare at Eomer. "It was your choice not to fight."

"It wasn't my place to fight with your father. When he said you were already promised to someone, it broke my heart also."

Aurora softened, "I did not know that until I returned home." Aurora looked down at her feet. "I should have trusted my heart. I didn't." Aurora smiled slowly. "It wasn't your fault. I always wanted to blame you and not myself. I am sorry I hurt you."

"You could never hurt me."

Aurora and Eomer's eye locked for what seemed a very long time. Before Eomer could say anything, Aurora turned to the double door to go outside. Eomer watched her until all he heard was the slamming of the doors.

Aurora walked slowly toward the stables. Maybe being around the animals would help clear her mind and calm her nerves. Her attention was drawn to a jet-black horse standing in a pen alone. Curiosity drew her to the beautiful animal. The horse immediately stuck its neck over the railing, hoping for some attention.

"Her name is Shadow." Aurora spun around to the female voice behind her. "I'm sorry that I startled you."

"That's all right. I'm just a little jumpy."

"Well, I can surely see why. That horse must like you. She very rarely comes up to anyone else. Not even my brother. You must have a knack with animals." Aurora smiled back at Eowyn. Aurora had been good friends with her when she had spent time at Edoras previously. It was nice to have someone to talk to that wasn't full of raging testosterone and waging war on everyone. Eowyn decided to be a little snoopy, and knew for sure that Aurora would tell her it was none of her business, and it wasn't. "My brother loves you to this day."

Aurora turned her head toward Eowyn while stroking the mare's nose. "And I him. He's a hard man to forget."

"That he is. There have been many women throwing themselves at his feet, only to have him reject them. King Theoden gets frustrated with him."

In some ways Aurora was suprised Eomer wasn't married. There were many suitable women for him. Aurora couldn't imagine that she was the reason that Eomer hadn't married yet.

"I forgot to ask how your injuries are." Eowyn stepped up closer to Aurora.

"They are very sore. But I'm not one to lie around and do nothing. I'm very appreciative to you for what you have done. If it wasn't for Eomer, I would never have made it."

"I think it was fate that he found you. I think it was meant to be."

Aurora smiled back at Eowyn. Could it be that Aurora had been given another chance with Eomer, even though her hand was promised to a man of Gondor?

"That would be a wonderful thought. But I'm afraid that is the only thing that it is." God that would be a wonderful thought. To spend the rest of her life with the man that deep down inside, she loved. To free her from her prison called home and an arranged marriage.

The next few days drug along. Aurora had very little contact with Eomer. He had been spending all his time with the Roherium on patrols. So Aurora spent most of her time mingling with people of Rohan. They were more care free than the people of Gondor. More pleasing to be around. Aurora's Gondorians were stuffy and the majority of the people were too good to talk to another.

Despite the pain in her shoulder, Aurora saddled up the black mare Shadow and went for a ride. She wasn't allowed to have a horse because it wasn't ladylike. Aurora got so tired of formalities at home she could just scream. But, she did know how to ride, and ride well. When her father was off at his war meetings, Aurora used to sneak down to the stables and take her brothers horse out for a ride. Yeah, she got caught a couple of times, but it never stopped her. She like the feeling of freedom it gave to be on the back of a horse. With her latest injuries, it helped her relax and make most of the pain go away. When the people saw her saddling up Shadow, they told her she was crazy. But for some reason the horse let her do whatever she wanted to do.

Eomer was coming from another one of his daily patrols, when he first seen Aurora galloping across the Ridamark. He stopped at the gate before entering Edoras, to watch her ride the mare everyone called Shadow. No one could ride that horse. Even Eomer himself had tried. But to no avail, the horse put him on the ground. Aurora was an amazing rider. He hadn't forgotten that. He had taken many rides with her before.

Eomer took of his metal helmet so he could get a clearer picture of her. The way her blonde hair flew out behind her in the wind. The way that her body and hips moved with the horse, nice fluid and smooth movements. Eomer let out an audible groan.

"Oh, what the hell." He had seen her stop at an outcropping of trees and decided to go out and meet her. He hadn't been able to spend as much time with her as he had wanted, but he was determined to make up for it with the time that he had. Urging his horse forward, he rode out toward Aurora.

Aurora gazed over the country of Rohan. It was as beautiful as Gondor, and in many way more so. Gondor had its high mountains and Rohan had its rolling hills and wide-open plains. And plenty of grass and plants. Aurora was limited to the White city the majority of the time, so it was nice to see wide-open country and trees.

With her mind focusing on her surrounding, the sound of hooves thundering on the ground startled her and she spun Shadow around to see Eomer galloping toward her. It was nice to see his face without the helmet blocking his eyes and his blonde hair. Even as tall as Eomer was, he rode a horse well, very well. He had always been the best rider that she knew.

Eomer pulled his horse to a stop next to hers, "It's good to see you out and about. How are your injuries?"

"Very well, thank you." She lifted her hand to brush it over the gash. Her cheek was still sore, but she feared a scar would forever remain.

"I think the gash will heal completely. As will your shoulder." Eomer watched her hand at the gash. "It does not put any faults in your beauty."

Aurora dropped her hand, "I wasn't really worried about that." Aurora dismounted and dropped the reins to let Shadow graze. She wandered over to a tree and leaned up against it. Eomer also dismounted and dropped his reins. He watched a slight breeze blow her blonde hair about her face. He cursed himself for letting this woman walk out of his life the first time.

Aurora lowered her eyebrows at Eomer after she quit gazing at the trees and found him standing an arms length from her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

No words could form. Eomer stepped toward Aurora, put his hand on her gashed cheek and kissed her with all passion that he had. Aurora kissed him back. It had been quite sometime since she had been kissed like that. Her arms immediately went around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Eomer responded and held her against the tree. How he missed the feeling of her body against his and running his hands through her beautiful blonde hair. Aurora moaned and gave completely into Eomer. If he wasn't careful, he would take her right here against the tree. He thoughts were immediately broken when he felt a sharp pain on his backside.

"Ouch! What the–" Eomer spun around to see Shadow laying back her ears at him after she had bit him. "I always knew there was something wrong with that horse." Eomer turned, while rubbing his butt with his hand, to see Aurora with her hand over her mouth, although not trying very hard, stifling a laugh. "It's not funny."

Aurora couldn't hold it in any longer. A hearty laugh came out that couldn't be held back. She couldn't help it. She laughed until her sides hurt, with Eomer standing there staring at her squinting his eyes at her. The sight of him standing there with his hand on his but was one that would forever be etched in her mind. Aurora whiped the tears out of her eyes, and tried to compose herself. "I'm sorry." Aurora bit her bottom lip, "I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."

Eomer chuckled, "Well, I'm glad to be the one to make you laugh so hard. Of all the times to get bitten by a horse. Her timing is horrible." It was good to hear her laugh. He suspected she hadn't had anything to laugh about in a long time. "We better get back to Edoras."

Over the next week staying at Edoras Aurora made more friends than she thought she would ever have in a lifetime. She especially enjoyed the children. They included her in their games and daily activities.

Eomer walked out into the bright morning sun with King Theoden after their meeting. He stopped and looked down toward the village yard when he heard shrieks of delight. Assuming the children were running and playing, he assumed wrong when he saw Aurora running and playing with them. It put an instant smile on his face.

"She's an amazing woman." Eomer heard the King's voice beside him.

"She always has been." Eomer stood there watching Aurora playing with the children of his kingdom. From what he had heard, the people didn't care if she was from Gondor or not. They had accepted her from the first time.

King Theoden watched Eomer's eyes. The young man had never been really happy since the day Aurora walked out of his life. Theoden knew Aurora was the only woman that Eomer wanted. The one and only. The King also knew that once Aurora returned home, she would be married. But not one of choice. Even though Theoden knew this, he put a hand on Eomer's shoulder, "Her circumstances are not that great. The man she is to marry is not a kind man. He is greedy. Like her father in some ways. The only reason this man wants her is because he is a power hungry man and wants to control. He won't love her and treat her with respect. He wants her name."

Eomer frowned, "What are you saying?"

Theoden smiled, "Go with what your heart tells you. I think she feels the same way. But, it will be her choice. I want to see you a happy person again."

Eomer wanted her to stay. Wanted her. The feelings that arose from him when he watched her play with those children, he never had with another woman. He watched the hill, and dreaded every day when the person from Gondor would come and take her away from him again. He wanted her to be happy. Could he do it?

Aurora was out riding again. She needed some time to think, by herself. Her thoughts kept creeping back to the day that Eomer rode out and met her. There was no way she could forget him kissing her. What could she say, the man made her mouth water. In more ways than just the passion in his kisses. Eomer was passionate for the people that he loved, he was a loving person, and would do anything to keep his people of Rohan safe. She watched the way people respected him and looked up to him. She saw children with makeshift horse master armor because the boys wanted to be like him.

Aurora saw nothing of those things in Gondor. Her father and her fiancee and she used that word loosely, were so power hungry that they couldn't see straight. They think that people follow power, and not a leader, that loved the people and would do anything to protect them. Aurora looked down at the ring on her left finger. It made her stomach tighten in knots. She couldn't count the days she felt nauseous about marrying the bastard her father picked. For the first time, she wrapped her fingers around the ring and pulled it off. She stared at the ring in the palm of her hand. The trouble that she would be in would be monumentous. What she would do would get her banished from Gondor. She did smile though when she thought of her mother. Her mother always told her to "Follow your gut, and follow your heart. Don't let people dictate your life. You are a strong person, to hell with what other people think."

Aurora took a ragged breath while she whiped the tears from her cheeks. She urged Shadow forward while she clamped the ring in her left hand. Her left shoulder was healed just right for what she was about to do. There was a large pond that showed her and Shadow's reflection. Standing up in the stirrups Aurora reared back and threw the ring into the pond as far as she could. She watched until she saw the ripples in the water where the ring sank to the bottom.

"I wish you were here mom." Aurora said softly. "You would know exactly what to do." Aurora stared at the spot in the water where her ring had lit. There was no going back now. But the only thing she was sure of was, did Eomer still want her? Now, she wished she had thought of that before she flung her ring into the water. But, she was going with her gut.

Aurora arrived at the gates of Edoras and was let in like she lived there. That thought had crossed her mind many times. Even after her first departure. Aurora brushed Shadow down and fed her some oats and hay, just like after every ride. Her mind was set on finding Eomer. She needed to discuss this whole thing over with him. She was ready to accept the fact that he didn't want her to stay. But he needed to hear what she had to say.

Aurora was on a mission when she hit the double doors of the Golden Hall. Eomer's horse was in the stable, which meant he was close by. Aurora was almost at a trot down the hall when a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Aurora!

Her father's word shocked her enough she almost slipped on the stone floor. "Father!" Aurora put her hand to her chest. "You scared me half to death!"

Aurora stood there as her father rushed over to take her in his arms. "I am so glad so see that you're safe! We are very grateful to King Theoden for finding you."

"Eomer found me, and made sure that I was safe. He, you should thank also."

Aurora's father stiffened as she spoke Eomer's name. "I will thank him also." He stepped back to reveal someone else who had come. Her fiancee. "Brenathor has come to see you home."

Aurora's face immediately went blank when Brenathor he stepped forward. Brenathor was the same height as Eomer but outweighed him by some. She despised the man.

"I am glad you are safe." Brenathor said flatly. He could give a crap really that she was safe. As long as he could marry her name, that's all he cared about. Aurora just stared at him.

Aurora didn't even respond. She had hoped she would get to speak to Eomer before all this would happen. And she had no backup plan. Aurora stood tall as Brenathor walked up to her. "Your father tells me that you and this, Eomer, were . . . close at one time?"

"Yes." Should Aurora dare sat it.

But Brenathor beat her to it. "Are you still?"

Aurora raised her eyes to Brenathor and blinked. "I always have been close to him."

Brenathor grabbed her by the chin, "That's not what I asked. I asked, are you _both_ still close?"

Aurora tried to step back away from his powerful grip but couldn't. "I think so."

Brenathor let go of her chin roughly. "That answers the question. We are leaving right this minute. I will not have my wife in the bed of a man of Rohan." He grabbed her by the arm and continued to drag her to the door.

"Let go of me." Aurora put her feet out in front of her. "You re hurting me. That's my bad shoulder."

"Stop resisting me. You never resist me. You obey." Brenathor reached the double door and drug her even farther.

"OWW!" Aurora continued to yell across the yard. She finally lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"You are the stupidest woman I've ever met." Brenathor reached down and grabbed her by her long blonde hair and jerked her to the ground despite her loud protests. "This will teach you never to disobey me." Aurora was finally pulled all the way to her feet, only to be punched in the mouth and sent back to her back on the hard ground. She tasted blood in her mouth along with the stars that she could count in her head.

Eomer was just coming out of the town after making his social rounds. He liked to be able to talk to the people of Rohan and know their point of views. These were the people that made Rohan. He believed in them. Sqinting his eyes, he looked up towards the golden Hall and what he saw filled him with rage. Dropping everything in his hands, he ran at full speed speed to Aurora. It was all a blur except for the man that was standing over Aurora. Eomer let out a yell and tackled the man. The two men rolled twice before Eomer ended up stradling him and unleashed a series of puches anywhere they would land. The man would bleed for laying a hand towards Aurora. Eomer felt many of his punches hit the man in the face. Too soon thought, Eomer felt hands grabbing him pulling him off. But he put in his shots while he was being pulled away. He landed a good kick to the bastards ribs.

"Eomer!!" Her heard the King yell. "Stop right now!"

When Eomer could stand up straight, he brushed his long hair out of his face and quickly dashed to Aurora, who was laying on the ground with blood runing out of her mouth. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her face to where he could see her. He closed his eyes and cringed. She had taken the whole punch right inthe mouth. Her lip was split completley open.

"Get your hands of my wife." A rough voice came from behind Eomer. They've been on her one too many times." Brenathor whiped the blood from his nose and mouth.

Eomer ignored him to the best of his ability. He walked around behind Aurora and put his arms around her waste to lift her to the ground. He let her lean against him until she was steady enough to stand on her own. He let go of her and put himself in between Brenathor and Aurora. He would never touch her again. Eomer turned around and gently put his hands on her cheeks and tilted her head towards him. "Are you alright?" The tears rolled down her cheeks. Eomer could see relief in her eyes when she looked into his. All Aurora could do was shake her head. Eomer wrapped his arms around her and held her.

Aurora never felt so safe in her life. She felt as if nothing in the world could touch her now. Sighing she also wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest. "I love you," Aurora whispered.

"This is outlandish!" Aurora heard her father yell. "Aurora, how dare you embarrass me and Brenathor in front of everyone. It's an emarassment to Gondor!"

Before Aurora could say a word, Eomer stepped forward, "You don't think this man and what he did to Aurora is an embarassment to Gondor?"

"Brenathor was protecting the best interests of his and Gondor."

"What, to hell with Aurora's?" Eomer felt Aurora walk up beside him and lace her fingers through his. He gave her hand a tight squeeze.

Brenathor stepped forward, "I represent her interests."

Eomer scoffed, "She doesn't have a chance in hell then." He didn't even flich when Brenathor stood toe to toe with him.

Brenathor sneered at Eomer. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, hand over my wife so we can leave this place." He reached for Aurora's arm and Eomer reached for his knife and had it againstBrenathor's chest.

"Touch her again, and I'll make you bleed." Eomer felt Aurora's grip tighten on his hand and her body get closer. He knew if he let Aurora go, she wouldn't make it to Gondor alive.

"Aurora!" Her father scowled at her. "It is your duty to Gondor to marry this man." Aurora said nothing. Her father watched her stand next to the man Aurora had always loved. "Come with us now, or never again."

Aurora finaly spoke. "I will not marry this beast of a man."

Brenathor stepped back and looked down on Aurora. "I cannot believe you would choose a Horsemaster over a regal man of Gondor. You do belong here among these...people." He laughed evily. "That's ok. I will find another woman that will obey me and be my wife. There are plenty that will. Good ridance." Brenathor strode over to his horse and mounted. He reined his horse away and never looked back.

"Shame on you Aurora. A woman of Gondor never turns her back on her country. Or her people. You disgrace me. You are never welcome back to my home again." Her father turned his back on her and never looked back. Aurora wanted to say something, cry out for him to stop. But she realized that he had not tried to help her when Brenathor had beaten her. Her father only needed her for power. Aurora watched her father mount his horse and she stepped away from Eomer and ran towards her father.

"Father! Please you don't understand!" She held her hands out to plead. "I can't marry someone I don't love!"

"You should do your duty and better your people!", her father boomed down at her. "I could have been King of Gondor if it wasn't for your disgraceful behavior!" Her father took a deep breath. "Now get on your horse and make me proud."

Aurora stood there saying nothing. "You couldn't possibly want me to marry that man after what you let him do to me."

"He was only trying to bring you to your senses. He would be good for you."

Aurora shook her head, "I can't live like that."

"But you can live with a Horsemaster like him. What power could he give you?"

Aurora turned her head and looked back at Eomer and smiled at him. "More than you can imagine."

"I couldn't imagine this place giving you anything." Her father looked down her nose at her. "If you aren't going to get on your horse right now, this is your last chance to begin a great future for."

"I'm tired of people using me to better themselves."

"You are a selfish little bitch!" Her father turned towards her.

Eomer couldn't take anymore. "If you don't remove yourself from these lands on your own power, you will force me to do it myself."

"You have no idea who you are speaking to Eomer!"

"I would say this to anyone who comes into my home an behaves in such a manner." Eomer's voive dripped with pure hatred.

"Fine. I am leaving ou here. But remember this. Don't step foot onto Gondors lands. Ever again. You are not my daughter anymore." Her father spun his horse and went through the double gates of Edoras.

Aurora spun around and faced Eomer. She tried to speak, but a quiet, raspy, "I'm so sorry," was the only thing that came out.

Eomer stood there and looking at the only woman in the world who had his heart. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't appologize."

Aurora let herself sink against Eomer. She had no idea what to do. But what she felt that moment with Eomer's arms around her, was right. Aurora looked up into Eomer's gorgeous eyes. Her mouth hurt like hell, but it quit bleeding. "I was trying to find you to talk about something."

"What was it you wanted to talk about?"

You and I."

"That's good to hear."

"What?"

"That there is a you and I." Eomer cupped her battered face in his hands. "Because there is no way I'm letting you go this time. You're stuck with me."

"There is no place else I'd rather be stuck."

Eomer leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her bruised lips. "I can't wait until your lips heal. Because I plan on kissing you a lot harder than that." Eomer took her handand led her home.


End file.
